Tragedy of the House of Black
by VKPGrimoire
Summary: The House of Black now stands in ruins, but its memories are still etched in the crevices in every crack of the house. It was an old house of great prestige but Andromeda and Narcissa have chosen to let it fall in ruins. Too many painful memories and so much hate filled that house.
1. Chapter 1

Andromeda stared into the void of the carriage. "Come along there Andromeda," Lord Cygnus Black said impatiently. Andromeda stepped into the carriage and sat next to Narcissa with her glass-like countenance. Lord Black, for whatever reason found error in all of Narcissa's movements and speech. "Narcissa, let me take the window seat," Andromeda said softly. "But father…"  
>"If he says anything I'll say I was feeling ill." Bellatrix was the only one who could make the current situation tolerable for Narcissa. Bellatrix has always doted on Narcissa to Lord Black's displeasure but he was never one to say no to his favorite. Bellatrix exemplified the "true nature" of the Black family line according to their father. She was cunning, vicious, beautiful, and smart. To top it off, the Sorting Hat immediately sent Bellatrix to the Slytherine table before she could sit on the stool. Two years had passed since that day, but Lord Black continued to keep his daughter's excited letter in his pocket. Bellatrix came in next and gave Narcissa a warm smile. "We'll be back before you know it and I'll write often."<br>Narcissa smiled at this, but the light in her eyes vanished as she saw that her parents were stepping up to the door. Once again she resumed an absent stare. Lady Druella and Lord Cygnus Black entered into the carriage in absolute silence. It was a family tradition that they were taken to the Platform 9 and 3/4 in an abundance of style with two vicious Chinese dragons leading the carriage. The trip only took thirty minutes but it had felt like an eternity to the girls. Life seemed to return to them when Cygnus stepped out of the carriage. "We had better hold hands Narcissa," Bellatrix cooed. Andromeda rolled her eyes. Bellatrix was a totally different person whenever she was with Narcissa.  
>Andromeda stepped out of the carriage and couldn't help but look at her new surroundings with wonder. It was very rare that they came into the towering city, and even when they did neither parent seemed to want to give them the time to explore it. "Andromeda you are trailing behind," Lady Druella said in her quiet and stern way.<br>Andromeda quickened her pace and caught hold of Narcissa's hand. Narcissa didn't seem to be watched over as she kept her adoring eyes on Bellatrix. "Keep an eye out for me will you? I might just wander off." Narcissa giggled. "Narcissa, Andromeda stop being repulsive," Lord Black said with mild irritation.  
>"Sorry father," the girls said uniformly. Bellatrix smirked and Andromeda knew it was only a matter of time that she would retaliate in some way. Retaliate she did. "RAVENA," Bellatrix shouted. As she was about to rush up to her friend, Lady Druella grabbed her daughter's shoulder elegantly, but with a silent threat of potential energy reverberating in her arm. "Remember you are a lady," Druella said quietly.<br>Bellatrix glided away from her, turned, and curtseyed. "Beggin' your pardon ma'm," Bellatrix said in a Cockney accent. Durella turned white, but did nothing upon hearing her husband's ill-covered laugh.  
>Bellatrix turned and motioned for her sisters to come over. "Come meet my friends," Bellatrix bellowed. Lady Druella made a movement towards Bellatrix but she was motioned by Lord Black to not take a step further. Andromeda took Narcissa's hand and brought her over to meet Bellatrix's new friends.<br>"Meet Ravena and Blisque, they will help me look after the both of you. Especially you Narcisssa when you come to Hogwarts." Andromeda nodded at the both of them. "Thank you for looking after us."  
>The two girls laughed. "She acts as if she is the commander of the Wizardry Army," Ravena cackled.<br>"But it is oh so cute how she holds onto her sister's hand," Blisque said offhandedly. Bellatrix smirked "She's exactly how I told you isn't she?" "Quite," they laughed.  
>Andromeda looked at them cooly and then turned to Narcissa. "I'm going to go ahead and board. I will write to you often."<br>"I will be waiting for them," Narcissi said with her innocent smile.  
>Andromeda gave Narcissi a hug which shocked everyone including Narcissa. She turned to her parents and waived with a false smile who only looked at her with a quite discontent. "There is so much she hides with that smile," Andromeda thought sadly. She quickly slipped into a cabin that she thought Bellatrix would never look for her. A boy was already sitting there looking out the window with a strange contraption dangling from his ear. Andromeda smiled, he looked quiet which absolutely worked for her. She put away her bag and began to read her book.<br>"Oh! Hello there." "Damn," Andromeda thought irritation. A quiet train ride was inescapable it seems. She slowly raised her head and was shocked to notice that he was actually quite attractive. "H..hi…" she stammered. "My name is Ted what is your name?"  
>"Andromeda," she murmured.<br>"Andromeda? That's a long name."  
>Andromeda suddenly felt ashamed.<br>"Oh! But I like it though, it's just not a very common name where I come from."  
>"Come from…" Andromeda asked in a haze.<br>"Well yes, I'm from the muggle world."  
>Andromeda felt a cold pang in her chest. She was sitting in the same room with a mudblood, but not only that she felt very stupid and vulnerable all of the sudden. "Oh," was all she could say. Ted seemed hurt by her response and picked up the strange earpiece. Andromeda didn't want a quiet train ride anymore and frantically asked, "What is that?"<br>"This? It's a headphone."  
>"A headphone?"<br>"Wow you've never seen anything from the muggle world have you?"  
>Andromeda shook her head and smiled. "I'm afraid I don't get out much."<br>"Well come over here. Experiencing it is way better than me describing it to you."  
>Andromeda shyly sat next to him as he put the piece next to her ear. Strange music was playing from the piece. "Oh wow," she gasped. "Do you like it? My brother gave me this walkman for a going away present. You're listening to The Doors."<br>"The doors?"  
>The boy smirked and so began the tragedy of the Black family. Neither one of them noticed that the train had even left the station. Andromeda was so enthralled by this muggle world that Ted had come from that she didn't seem to notice anything until the train jolted to a stop. "We're here already," asked Ted who seemed equally surprised.<p>Andromeda and Ted stepped off of the platform and looked around to see where they needed to go. The world was so very dark outside of the brightly lit platform. "First years!" Andromeda and Ted looked to see an older woman beckoning the first year students to come and gather round. "My name is Professor McGonagall and you will be following me this afternoon to Hogwarts Castle."<br>"Andromeda," Andromeda heard Bellatrix's voice. Andromeda felt as though she could not breath. The cold cruel realty had set in, she was conversing with a muggle born and that would not be tolerated in the Black family. "Yes Bellatrix," Andromeda asked flatly.  
>"Ooh! You are so cold all of the sudden," Bellatrix cackled and regarded her for a moment. "I think I prefer you this way," Bellatrix slithered about her. "Well come sit next to me when you get called into Slytherine House. I'll be waiting…" Bellatrix suddenly changed into an entirely different person, "I'll see you at class Professor!"<br>"It is always a pleasure," Professor McGonagall said with a smile. Bellatrix smiled back and went back into the crowd.  
>"My God! Who was that?" Ted looked positively shocked by her sister's appearance.<br>"No one," Andromeda said coldly and disappeared into a group of first years. She made sure she couldn't be found by him again. She followed the group from a distance until she noticed that Hogwarts Castle's lights were reflecting from the ground. Water. Andromeda hated large bodies of water, but the only way to get to Hogwarts was to get on a boat. "How archaic," she sulked. Andromeda was the last child on the shore. "Well come along then! What are you doing standing about like that," Professor McGonagall asked.  
>Andromeda shyly stepped into the boat, but froze upon noticing the boy closest to her was Ted. "Come on now, we don't have all night," the professor said with mild irritation.<br>Andromeda sat down and looked away from Ted.  
>Once the boat sailed away from the shore she could hear Ted sigh. "Andromeda what did I do?"<br>"Ooh!" Some boys further away snickered at Ted.  
>"My name is Andromeda Black. Let me give you a word of advice: do not speak, talk, or look at a pure blooded wizard. We are superior in every way," she said as coldly as she could, but it hurt her so badly.<br>"I see. So that must have also been your sister."  
>Andromeda wouldn't say another word.<p>

Up the steps they went and there they met with the statuesque professor again. "Welcome to Hogwarts children. You will follow me to the front of the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Once you have been sorted, you will take a seat amongst your house members."  
>"We all know where that one is going to," a boy pointed at Andromeda.<br>"I'd imagine you would be sorted to the Hufflepuff house," Andromeda quipped.  
>"Oooh," the children snickered.<br>"There will be none of that," snapped Professor McGonagall. "From here on, should any of you step out of line like that your house will loose points. Trust me, you do not want to loose your house points." The doors opened to a magnificent room. The ceiling was lit by beautiful floating candles and the night sky. The aroma of the hall smelled of cinnamon and pumpkin. Excited chatter filled the room but once they stood up front everyone immediately fell silent. Andromeda couldn't even hear Professor Dumbledore's speech as she stood listlessly. She felt so tired from having to be someone that she wasn't.  
>"Andromeda Black!" Andromeda snapped out of her stupor and slowly made her way to the stool. "Hmmm… You are a Black but Ravenclaw seems more suited for you…" began the Sorting Hat.<br>"You can't seriously be contemplating about sending anyone from the house of Black to anything other than Slytherine," Andromeda argued.  
>"My job is to sort you into the right house. I do not discriminate. Besides you are far too book smart for Slytherine. You would fit right in at Ravenclaw."<br>"I thank you Hat for your consideration, but I most certainly MUST go to Slytherine… And on that thought. You had better put all three of us in Slytherine because Bellatrix and I will do all sorts of nasty things to you if you don't."  
>The Sorting Hat laughed, "That is they Slytherine in you speaking, but the Ravenclaw in you is quiet oblivious as to what means you would use to harm me."<br>Andromeda turned pale as she thought she was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw. "Slytherine!"  
>"Thank you, Hat," Andromeda whispered with relief.<br>"Slytherines don't give thanks." Andromeda could swear that the hat winked at her. However, there was a more pressing matter. Was Bellatrix pleased with what she saw? Andromeda's eyes met with Bellatrix who seemed quite delighted (as far as she could be anyway). Andromeda settled with that and made her way to the table.  
>"Congratulations dear sister. Father will be pleased to host yet another Slytherine Fete."<br>"I don't think he will be hosting it, but I'm sure he will be pleased anyway." Andromeda now began to think of a way to distract her mind away from the Sorting Hat. She would definitely be listening out for Ted. "Ted Tonks!" Andromeda stared at one of the floating candles to look as bored as possible.  
>"Gryffindor," shouted the Sorting Hat.<br>"Goodbye, Ted," Andromeda said in her thoughts.


	2. Andromeda's First Year

The Sorting Hat was right. She didn't fit in. She only felt more at ease when they shared a class with Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff class seemed as dimwitted as her family had told her they would be. The Gryffindor class would be tolerable if it weren't for Ted being in their class. Slytherine felt so much like home without the familiarity of her family.

So it turned out to avoid any suspicion of belonging to the wrong house, Andromeda buried herself in her books. She didn't need anyone. She just needed to graduate and move away from home as soon as possible.

One day, on her way to the library she noticed a small clearing. It would be the perfect place for her to practice. Promptly, she turned around and went to the clearing. It was the perfect place, a rivulet passed through the clearing with far reaching canopying trees. Eagerly she opened up her book to cast a few spells she had always wanted to try. "Aguamenti!" She fell on her bottom as a large jet of water came out of her wand.

She heard a laugh from behind her. She tried so hard not to be seen by anyone and already someone had seen her casting. Angrily she turned to see that it was Ted. "Ted," she gasped.

"I thought I'd come say hi."

Andromeda's eyebrows knitted. "Well I wish you wouldn't. Both of us can get into a lot of trouble if anyone were to find out we were talking to each other."

"Why is that?"

Andromeda took a deep breath out of frustration. "Don't tell me that the muggle don't have prejudice."

"Sure we do. It's a shame, but we do."

"In the wizardry world there are many of us who look down at people from non-wizardry families."

"But you're not one of them," Ted protested.

"I am," Andromeda said quietly. "Or at least I'm supposed to be. Ted, out of all of the wizardry families you should be afraid of, it's my family. We are one of the most superior families in our world. Not only would my sister be looking out for me, but essentially the whole Slytherine house. Just go back."

"I understand," Ted said quietly.

"I never meant to hurt you, but this is the way it is."

Back at the family house, Narcissa was completely miserable. Her mother had taken ill and her father was mostly away. It was forbidden to talk to house elves unless giving orders but Oak was always there for her when she cried.

"My lady, perhaps you should go visit the dragons. They miss you and have been very cranky with their trainer as of late."

"Will you come with me Oak?"

"My lady, beggin' your pardon, should only order me. Should your father ever catch you talking to me like I was one of you he would be most certainly cross."

Narcissa wanted to cry again, but she fought back the tears. "You will come with me Oak. I wish to visit the dragons."

"Most certainly, my lady." Oak seemed very satisfied by Narcissa's transformation.

It was forbidden to give any of the Black families animals a name. Animals were tools and no affection was necessary, but Narcissa named the two anyway: Slink and Slither.

Both Slink and Slither perked up upon noticing Narcissa's presence. Oak quickly cast a spell on the dragon trainer to have him fall asleep. "How are my boys doing this fine morning?"

Both of them shook their tails wildly with excitement making the ground shake wildly. "Today, I will take Slink for a ride, but next week I will come for you Slither." Slither grumpily turned his back towards her and laid down in the dirt. "Come along Slink, we have a whole sky to visit."

Slink was all too eager to fly again. Slink waited patiently as Narcissa and Oak got on his back. Once they were on though, Slink quickly made his ascent and quickly made his circle around the barrier that Lord Black had made. "Perhaps, someday we will go visit the land you came from. I have always wanted to visit China. They do everything so differently there. Perhaps I'll become an alchemist and study in China. You would most certainly have to come with me Slink." Slink seemed pleased with the idea as he dove down. Narcissa squealed with delight as he gave her a freestyle roller coaster ride. Narcissa was disappointed by her sisters' letters. Both of them told her that they wouldn't be writing much, but would have a very special present for her for Christmas.

Oak suddenly froze. "What is it Oak?"

"Your father has told me to prepare the house because he will be coming home soon. We must hurry home."

"Well you heard her Oak. Let us get you back."

Slink snorted angrily and returned back to his open pen. "I am so sorry Slink, but we will do this again soon. I promise."

Quickly, Narcissa and Oak returned to the house. After Narcissa was cleaned up she went to see her mother. "Father will be coming home soon," Narcissa chimed as she the door. She stopped and stood still. Her mother looked back at her horrified. The odor of vomit dulled Narcissa's senses as she looked at her mother covered in bruises with a scabbed lip.

Lady Black smiled at her warmly, "Please don't worry about me dear. I had fallen down the stairs last night. Your father was looking for a physician to help me with my sleep walking." Narcissa continued to stare. "Oak, take Narcissa to her room."  
>_<p>

Bellatrix was the Queen of Hogwarts. Everyone made way for her and no one dared to make eye contact with her unless it was one of her friends. Perhaps it was her bravado that kept everyone in check. She had cast the Cruciatus Curse on an owl in front of the Gryffindor students in their own dorm. It was a wonder how she was never sent away to a reform school. The one question that everyone had, however, was what would cause her to do something so menacing in the first place?

A smirk graced her face as she found what she was looking for. Fourth year, Albus Wingsley was a known genius. Bellatrix had no time to be Andromeda's lap dog so she would assign Albus to be Andromeda's assistant. She leaned up against the wall where Albus was sitting by. "Hello there Albus."

Albus seized up instantly.

"There's no need to feel afraid. You just need to do as you are told. My sister, Andromeda, you know how she looks like don't you?"

Albus' bowl cut bobbled up and down.

"Good, just go meet her at the library and she will give you further instruction."

Albus stood up without looking at Bellatrix and made his way to the library. "Bellatrix," a familiar voice called.

Bellatrix smiled and turned to see Professor McGonagall was standing by her class door. "Yes professor?"

"May I have a word with you."

Bellatrix frowned at seeing her favorite professor wasn't smiling back. "Most certainly."

She walked into the classroom and took a seat. Professor McGonagall closed the door and looked at Bellatrix with disappointment. "Ihad recently come across some students who were talking about you."

"I hope it was something good," Bellatrix said with a straight face.

"I am afraid it wasn't. They were telling a first year you had cast a forbidden spell in the Gryffindor dorm room."

Bellatrix laughed. "I had wondered why everyone seemed so afraid of me."

"So it is only a false rumor," McGonagall asked looking at her with some disbelief.

"Of course professor! I'm a little hurt." Bellatrix began to force some tears.

"I am sorry dear, but I am a professor and I have to make sure that all of our students are safe. I should have never doubted you."

Bellatrix looked at her with joy. "Thank you for believing me. The other professors are so very cold, but you have given me a chance even though my father is Cygnus Black."

"I don't judge my students by their heritage but by their works. You are a good student and I hope this ordeal will end soon."

"So do I," Bellatrix said happily. "Well be off then. I'm sure you have some studying to do."

"Of course!" Bellatrix closed the door behind her and the smile disintegrated. "The hunt begins," she thought as she walked down the hallway angrily. Someone would have to pay for narcing on her.


	3. Andromeda vs Bellatrix

Andromeda decided to visit the forest only once a week to limit her chances of having to run into anyone else. She opened the door and was heading to her usual desk when a strange boy rushed up to her.

"I'm sorry Miss Black! I thought you were supposed to be in the library yesterday…" She looked at the boy questioningly, but he stepped back in fear. "S..silly me! I am supposed to help you with some project according to Lady…"

Andromeda held up her hand for him to stop. She had to take a breath to come over her annoyance. Her sister had obviously threatened the poor boy to help her on a project that she was supposed to be working on with Bellatrix. "First off, what is your name."

"My name is Albus…"

"I just need the first name. You will call me Andromeda. My sister and I were supposed to be working on a project together, but you will apparently have to do. We will be working with rabbits…"

Albus passed out. Andromeda looked at him with disbelief and then looked up to see other students were looking at her with horror. "This is not what I wanted." She leant over him and gave him one quick slap."

The boy sat up immediately. "I'm sorry," he began.

"I'm not interested in apologies. The sooner we finish the project the sooner you can go back to doing whatever it is that you do."

"Yes Andromeda."

"Quick study. I like that. Well you will come with me to the owlery to help me."

"Coming…"

They reached the owler and was relieved that her sister at least did get her the three rabbits as requested. One was white, one was brown, and the other was black. All had their own special collar.

"I want you to help me with an enchantment. I want to be able to talk to my sister at home. These rabbits will represent each of us."

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought it would be something more devious than that."

"Let's get something straight, I'm not my sister."

Albus looked at her and smiled, "That's a given…"

Andromeda glared at him. "Well let's get started with the white one." She picked it up from it's enchanted cage and put it on the floor. She then took out a vial of Narcissa's hair."

Albus looked at her and hesitantly spoke, "Well I personally wouldn't enchant the rabbits themselves…" Andromeda waived at him to continue, "but I would instead enchant the ribbons. You see, our bodies continually rebuild themselves so something static like a ribbon is a much better option." He looked away shyly, "I might also add that this isn't like a simple spell that I can just instantly cast on them… It would take a series of spells that I'd have to piece together and plan carefully and a bit of alchemy is a necessity. Alchemy is my greatest weakness though."

"Let me do the alchemy part. Just let me know what you need…"

"Albus!" A boy with long black hair stood in between Andromeda and Albus. "What do you want with my brother?"

Andromeda laughed, "you can't be serious!" The two boys looked nothing alike. Andromeda recognized him at the Sorting. He was Lionis Winglsey, he was the tallest of the first years and one of the smartest. Andromeda and him would compete for house points whenever they were in the same class.

"It is alright Lionis. She just wants me to help her with a Christmas present. It is a totally innocent affair."

"Is it? Has it ever come across your mind that she might be deceiving you?"

"As always, Lionis, you are taking this much too far."

"Should I make an Unbreakable Vow that I would not harm your brother in this," Andromeda asked curtly.

Lionis and Albus turned pale. "I hardly think that is necessary," Albus said as he jerked his brother backwards. "I'll get working on the spells and I'll get back with you on what we'll need. I would think it should be finished sometimes next week if everything goes smoothly."

Bellatrix decided that there would be no point in finding out who told Professor McGonagall. Instead she would much rather exercise her power as a means of preventing any further chatter about last years incident. She laid out on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What could she possibly do to top what she did before. Slowly, the murmur of a thought crept into her mind. It grew and grew and she sat up completely satisfied with her new game plan. Now all there was to do was to find the victim and plan out the misery that was to befall them.

Andromeda had felt very uneasy around Bellatrix as of late. The past few weeks Bellatrix had seemed more chatty with her clique than usual. She had that same look in her eye. She would retaliate soon and there would be no telling who would get hurt and how badly. She just hoped that the Christmas project would be over before it all hit the fan.

Albus was at the owlry early with a notebook and a long scroll drawn out. "Hello Andromeda. I've got a lot done, but we've come across a bit of trouble."

Andromeda's shoulders dropped. "What sort of trouble?"

"Well I'm going to need to at least have a pinprick of blood from each sister."

"What do you mean by at least?"

"Well the more blood contributed the more of your characteristics will be shown in the rabbits. So we wouldn't need a lot especially since the subjects are small."

"Is the planning finished then?"

"Yes, we just need your samples and the Chimera mix and we're good."

"Brought it with me. Got a knife?"

Albus looked at her astoundedly, "I don't have a need for a knife typically."

"Just stay put, I'm sure Bellatrix could help me out with that."

"…Okay," Albus seemed frightened at the thought.

Andromeda made her way to the southern wall where her sister normally hung around at. She found her sister, but she also found her friends surrounding Lionis. Surprisingly, he was ready to fight them all off. Andromeda rushed in front of him. "Bellatrix, this is Albus' brother."

Bellatrix sighed, "Well this is a mess isn't it?" Bellatrix looked at Lionel and quickly cast "Obliviate!" Lions fell to the ground.

"What did you do," Andromeda asked angrily.

"Cleaned his slate. He won't remember what had just happened." Bellatrix smirked and coyly stepped up to Andromeda. "Dear sister, could you give me the name of a popular first year student?"

Andromeda stepped away. "I really don't know what you are up to, but could you just stop? Everyone knows not to mess with you. Isn't that enough?"

"Well there are still some wagging tongues at this school. I need to put a stop to it."

"You'll only make the situation worse."

Bellatrix eyes grew rageful.

"I know! What about that boy that was talking back to you on the first year boat," one of Bellatrix's friends asked eagerly while looking at Andromeda.

Andromeda's blood drained from her face. "No, not him."

"And why not?" Bellatrix looked at her suspiciously.  
>"Because… there is a spell that I need a mudblood for. I was planning on using him."<p>

Bellatrix looked at her curiously but then seemed to suddenly loose her interest. "Well, I don't have time to chit chat. We'll have to figure out someone new then…"

"Bellatrix, before you go I need to borrow your knife and I'll need some of your blood."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow and took out a vial.

"Bellatrix, are you sure that is wise?" Blisque asked.

Bellatrix took out her knife and cut her finger. As the vial filled she stared at Andromeda angrily. "Now why should I fear my own, dear little sister?"

Andromeda stared at Bellatrix angrily to only hide her fear of her. "That is enough Bellatrix."

"I don't think so Andromeda. What if you will need my blood for something else some day?"

"I haven't a clue as to what you mean. I'd like the vial now."

Bellatrix sucked on her finger and put the stopper on the vial. "There you are. Make good use of it, after all it is pureblood."

Andromeda watched as her sister stalked away angrily. "Does she know," she asked fearfully.

She purposely came a little later to class to "accidently" bump into Ted. She slipped a note into his hand and went to a seat far away. She was so nervous and tried so desperately to hide her emotions until she reached the clearing in the forest.

"You asked for me?"

Andromeda turned around to see Ted who looked mildly annoyed. "I'm so sorry Ted."

Ted looked at her alarmed. "What is there to be sorry for?"

"My sister might hurt you. She's looking for someone to pick on for some strange reason. I told her not to and that I was needing you for some special mudblood spell."

"Have you thought about going to a professor? Why are you letting her do all of this?" Ted was very angry now.

"What do you mean by all of this?" Andromeda closed her eyes. "Look, I don't know what is going on but the first thing is to make sure of your safety. Telling the professors is pointless because many of them are afraid of or paid by our family. It is dangerous to do that. Just for now, can you act like your cursed. Just bump into a lot of things and look despondent."

"But that's just me. What about everyone else? I'm sure that Lionis' blackout and amnesia has something to do with Bellatrix. What about the next kid?"

Andromeda's eyes lowered. "Just for now. I don't have all of the answers Ted, but maybe we can plan for what we can do to prevent any further harm to any of us. Just for now, act like this and be patient. I'll invite Albus and Lionel here and we can figure something out. I'm sure that we can put our heads together and come up with something."

Ted looked at her questioningly. "… Okay, it sounds like a plan. I can't guarantee that I will be patient but I will do my best."

Andromeda clenched her fist as he walked away. She wanted so badly to make sure he was safe, but this was all she could do in the meantime. 


	4. Portkey

Narcissa squealed as Oak drew blood to put in the vial. "It is almost done Lady Narcissa," Oak said soothingly. "There, it is done," she said as she put the stopper on the vial. "They will receive this promptly. I'll have Stem take the vial to them, but would you like him to bring over a letter?"

"Oh, yes please. I need to let them know the state that mother is in…" Narcissa hadn't left her room since seeing her mother. Her father never looked for her and for the first time she was grateful.

Narcissa quickly wrote the letter and handed it over to Oak who vanished. It was painful to be alone in that house with a dangerous father. She couldn't imagine living in such fear for another two years. She couldn't imagine not being able to protect her mother in that time. Andromeda was smart and could've figured out something and Bellatrix was bold and could've prevented it in the first place. What could Narcissa do? Narcissa felt so useless that she curled up into a ball again.

Bellatrix waited in the owlry waiting for Narcissa's letter. Normally, Andromeda would be with her but Andromeda had been keeping herself unusually busy. No matter, Bellatrix was quite busy too. Bellatrix smirked as she saw the young Hufflepuff student being taken away from the school grounds. She had injected the boy with Lycaon blood with a muggle syringe. She left a note on him, "Silence is Golden."

No one dared to utter her name anymore and no one dared to look at her. It is exactly how she wanted it to be. Her name would forever be buried in everyones hearts and would be the source of all of their nightmares.

The owl arrived carrying the syringe and a letter. She put the blood in her pocket and opened the letter. The note crumpled in her hand as she read it. She stuffed it into her other pocket and began to search for her sister.

Andromeda had to calm the boys down after hearing Hart Riever was sent away because of Bellatrix. She felt awful for what happened, but couldn't stand being the center of their anger.

"Please, I know how bad this is, but my sister is very dangerous. We have to plan this out carefully otherwise nothing will be accomplished."

"I'm not going to do nothing if someone else gets hurt," Ted said angrily.

"Same here," Lionel said angrily.

"And if you do, then everyone here will have no one to help protect them. If you want to protect everyone at Hogwarts we must be prepared. If you really can't wait, come up with solutions and get better at wizardry faster."

Albus calmed down and grabbed his brother's arm. "That is enough Lionel. She is right."

"Fine," Lionel said angrily.

"Albus, let's head over to the owlry, my sister is waiting on Narcissa's vial. It might come at any moment."

"We'll meet again next week. Study hard everyone," Albus said with a gentle smile.

When they were out of earshot Albus whispered, "I'm sorry about that. Lionel demanded to have the meeting today and I was afraid if we didn't he'd just charge after your sister."

"It's ok. I understand why we had to have it, but I wished we didn't have to have it so soon. My sister will be wondering why we are so late."

"I haven't thanked you. I know you told me to wait at the owlry, but I thought I'd go get my other scroll. I brought my rough draft apparently. I saw how you protected my brother."

Andromeda blushed. "It's easier for me to do it since she is my sister. Although, the way things are going that won't be the case soon."

"Andromeda! Where have you been?" Bellatrix stormed down the steps.

"Albus got caught up with some of your friends…"

"Well never mind that. You, get lost," Bellatrix said curtly towards Albus. Albus rushed away quickly. "Father has beaten mother again. Narcissi hasn't left her room ever since."

"Is mother okay?"

"Narcissa said she smiled at her but she's been too afraid to go visit her." Andromeda turned around to hide her annoyance. "Well then what we really need to be making is a portkey. If Narcissa feels like she is in danger then she can bring herself here or we can go there."

"What do I need to do?"

Andromeda sighed, "I don't know. I'll have to go over this with Albus to see what we can do. They aren't easy to make and we have to be careful. If done wrong we could get sick or something worse could happen."

"Let me know the outcome."

Bellatrix handed Andromeda the vial and went down the steps. Andromeda was going to back down the stairs until she heard hurried footsteps. Albus and his silly bowl cut appeared. "I wish your sister would make up her mind," he gasped.

"Well, I have some bad news for you."

"Oh no! Tell me when I've caught my breath. I don't want to die of a heart attack."

"Well I hope you wouldn't find the news too shocking."

"Go ahead then," huffed Ted.

"We will also need to make a portkey." Ted slammed the back of his head against the wall. "I didn't think you would hate to hear the news that much."

"Our older brother makes portrays and it's actually a very complicated thing to make and to set up. One wrong move and it could turn out to be a disaster."

"I don't suppose you have a way to steal three of them."

Ted laughed, "I would need a portkey to get them in the first place. Ted is somewhere in the Atlantic. His boss has a monthly "vacation" set up in search for the lost city of Atlantis."

"Must be nice," Andromeda said dryly. "Well lets finish the last charm and then we can work on the portkey."

"Why do you want to make a portkey when it is so dangerous to make one?"

"Well, let me just say this. Hogwarts is safe so long as no one pokes Bellatrix. Her mind is on something very serious now." Andromeda lowered her voice. "Even still proceed with R&D."

"R and D?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smarter one? Research and development. Let's go."

Christmas came early at the Black estate. Lord Cygnus looked through the mail and looked at a package that seemed restless. Bright, bold letters read "OPEN IMMEDIATELY."

Narcissa couldn't help but be in the family room. She was actually summoned downstairs. She stayed away from both of her parents who sat just as far apart from each other.

"Well aren't you going to come here and open your present from your sisters," Cygnus grumbled. Narcissa hurriedly took the present and tried to walk away. "Open it here," Cygnus said without taking his eyes away from the paper.

Narcissa opened the box and momentarily forgot her fear. A black rabbit with a crimson bow and a brown rabbit with a plaid bow looked up at her from the box. "Merry Christmas," they cried.

Even Cygnus put down his paper to look at the curiosity.

"We communicate through the rabbits Narcissa. Say something. Let us know if it works silly," Andromeda's voice came from the brown rabbit.

"Merry Christmas," Narcissa gasped happily.  
>"How's your Christmas going, Narcissa," asked Bellatrix.<p>

"It is good. Mom and Dad are here with me."

"Wish her a Happy Christmas on our behalf," said Cygnus as he returned to his paper.

"They wish you both a Happy Christmas," Narcissa said cheerfully.

"Happy Christmas," the bunnies replied.

"We'll be back for Christmas break next week. Be ready for some major mayhem," Bellatrix cackled.

Cygnus chuckled while Druella continued to focus on her needlework. "Remind her that she isn't Lord Black just yet."

"Father said that you aren't Lord Black yet," Narcissa said shyly.

"In due time," Bellatrix laughed.

"Let's go play in my room. We don't want to be too rowdy," Andromeda said in an unusually cheerful way. Bellatrix hopped after her sisters up the stairs.

When they were safely away in Andromeda's room, Andromeda closed the door behind and scratched her ear. "Okay Narcissa, let me know exactly what has happened."

"I don't know exactly. I just came to mother's room to let her know father was coming. She looked really bad. Oak told me it was forbidden for any elf to go to her room, and for some reason mother hasn't cured her bruises and pains. She looks better now, but she has let the bruises naturally fade away."

"Has father calmed down?"

"I think so Narcissa, but neither one has talked to each other."

"I see, well just hold on tight for one week."

"Are you leaving already," Narcissa whined.

"We have class in another twenty minutes. Narcissa, we will talk after we are done with are classes, we were just eager to hear your voice," Bellatrix cooed.

"Sorry, Narcissa. It's just going to be Bellatrix. I have something important to do."

"What's so important," Bellatrix snapped.

"The portkey." 


End file.
